Cuntbusting Melissa Starlet (Allyssa Barley)
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: A vindictive Mildred Hayes makes an example on a hapless schoolgirl...


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Connor Grouse pointed to the car where Robbie Hayes was walking towards his mother's car. Connor snickered to his little posse of friends, Melissa Starlet, Zachary Zeimer, and Barbara Smith. "Look, that's Ms. Hayes' car. Man, she doesn't know who she's messing with! Let's throw this paint can at her car!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, calm down. Let's not go that far-" Melissa interjected hastily. She detested the Hayes too, but she did want to avoid trouble in public./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Relax, it'll be fine. What's she going to do?" Connor lobbed the small paint can he'd used in school projects, and it bounced off the windshield, spilling white paint across the car window./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A furious Mildred Hayes burst out of the driver's seat with a look of fury, fists balled, and looking for a fight, her son Robbie desperately gesturing for her to stop. However, Connor stood firm, arms crossed, feigning innocence. After all, he had the backup of his three friends, and a whole host of student witnesses who would likely come to his defense./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She confronted Connor, asking with cold anger, "Hey there! You know who threw that can?"br /"What can?" Connor replied evenly, feigning ignorance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a swift and brutal snap kick, Ms. Hayes buried her shoe in Connor's crotch, crushing his balls instantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""GWAHHHH!" Connor let out a loud groan of shocked agony and collapsed to his knees, clutching his damaged privates./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His three friends were frozen in shock, too stunned by the violence to do anything but stare wide-eyed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ms. Hayes wheeled on Melissa, the girl on Connor's right. "How about you, sweetheart? You know who threw that can?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Melissa stumbled back a little and stammered instinctively, "U-Uh, no, I didn't really see-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before the girl could complete her answer, Ms. Hayes launched another attack, slamming her shoe into Melissa's groin with all her might, smashing the girl's clit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""AHHHHH!" Melissa screamed in pain and collapsed to her knees, hands flying to clutch her wounded privates./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This broke the other students out of their frozen state and plunged fear into their hearts. Zachary and Barbara fled with no regard to their fallen friends anymore. Even Connor, in great pain, fell back onto his butt, crawled backward, and then, fueled by adrenaline, overcame his pain long enough to break into a run./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But before Melissa could make her escape, Mildred grabbed the student by her hair and dragged her back. She was determined to make an example of at least one of them. A harsh, and possibly not the most fair retribution, but it would send the fear of god into all the students of the school. That she would go after those who wronged her and her family with a roaring rampage of vengeance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Le-Let me g-go! Please!" Melissa blurted hands scrabbling against Mildred's hair-pulling hand. But the woman was too enraged to listen, and seconds later, a knee shot upward and shattered Melissa's genitals like a wrecking ball./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""GRAHHHHH!" Melissa screamed, spasming in pain. Fluids spilled down from her ruined cunt to soak her pants. She plummeted helplessly to the ground when Mildred let go of her hair again, cradling the pain between her legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then Mildred shoved the girl's head, throwing Melissa down toward the ground and as the girl panickedly threw down both arms to catch her fall, she inadvertently exposed her crotch. Mildred followed up with a low kick, burying her foot into Melissa's crotch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""ARUGHHH!" Melissa let out a piercing scream as this third blow connected with her delicate parts, and her arms gave way. She fell face first onto the sidewalk, hands covering her snatch, still twitching in agony, as urine and cum seeped out of her jeans to form a small puddle beneath her. She was barely able to move in the overwhelming pain, so she hadn't closed her legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mildred launched one last kick, striking Melissa's hands, shoving them against her junk. "GAHHHH!" Melissa cried out as her fingers were smashed, then rammed against her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and drool flowed freely from her gaping mouth, forming a miniature pool beneath her mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck you all! You think you can mess with us!" Mildred Hayes shouted at shocked onlookers. "This is a message to you all!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Three years ago on this day, July 17, 2017, a suicide car bombing using an ice truck in the city of Khan Bani Saad, Diyala Province, Iraq. The attack killed 120-130 people and wounded at least 130. It was carried out by the notorious Sunni Islamist terrorist group Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL), and targeted against a marketplace in a Shiite neighborhood./p 


End file.
